


Wolf in a Lambs Skin

by Teamnoncanon



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Alex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Fluffy Ending, Jack has a monster dong, Jack monster dong Barakat, M/M, My version of subspace, Punishment, Spanking, Subspace, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamnoncanon/pseuds/Teamnoncanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex decides to hit a club dressed in women's clothing, only to be hit on by one Jack Barakat. Jack doesn't let up when he sees the distinctive Skull tattoo and ends up taking Alex home. Jack's dominant side comes out to play and Alex more than willing to submit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf in a Lambs Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyzik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyzik/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you enjoy it. The bdsm concepts in this story so not directly reflect how real bdsm works, more so just my understanding of it through basic research and reading other fanfiction.

Alex had a secret. No, it wasn’t that he was gay. He had told the guys that he liked it up the ass years ago. It was probably the first thing he’d told his new band mates when they actually started touring, just so they weren’t weird about it. They’d all taken it pretty well, aside from the jokes Jack made when he was trying to process things, but even that went away quickly. Rather, it was that he enjoyed cross dressing. He got off on the thrill of it. He loved when he could go to a club and get straight alpha males to grind on him and buy him drinks. He always disappeared into the crowd before they could get any ideas about taking him home though.

It had all started as a halloween costume. An artfully crafted one, might he add. He hadn’t actually told anyone what he was going as except for his female friend that was going to do all his makeup. He got a wig and his face done and he’d looked alright. He’d looked like a six. Maybe a drunken seven. All of his friends had seen through the makeup right away and laughed with him about it when he got to the party. But there had been a few guys at the party that didn’t know him personally and had actually hit on him in their drunken stupor.

That Halloween completely changed Alex’s outlook on life. He wasn’t some out there gender or trans or whatever. No, he just really liked getting dressed up like a girl. He still went out as a guy when he wanted to get laid, of course. Those nights he’d go to a gay bar, dance a little and get railed hard by what was usually the first willing participant.

In the early days, Alex had gone on youtube marathons, learning how to use eyeliner and how to contour his face. It took some practice, but now he was a solid 9 when he chose to be. His figure was slim enough that a simple a cup push up bra could give him enough tits to be passing and his ass was hot for either gender. With the right mini skirt, he could direct attention away from his fake boobs and towards his ass.

Along with the makeup and the clothing, he’d also invested in a decent wig that was similar to the color of his hair when it had been blonde. He’d like the shade, but couldn’t keep up with the maintenance. A wig was so much easier.

Alex had decided that tonight he’d be going out. He was in need of the heady feeling he got from the attention. He took a long bath, shaving everything and even exfoliating. Once out of the bath, he took a few minutes fixing his eyebrows with a tweezer and shaving his face. He stayed naked as he curled his wig to perfection and did his makeup.

After digging through his closet, he found an old band shirt he’d turned into a loose fitting crop top and a high waisted mini skirt. That paired with cute little booties and a few bracelets, he was gold. He put on his wig and fixed his lip glass before grabbing his purse and calling a cab.

He decides on a new club on the other side of town. He hadn’t been there yet and knew it was outside of Jack’s usual drinking radius. That was the last thing he needed right now, to run into his best friend while dressed like this. Especially when his female persona was, accidentally, just Jack’s type. It had been a complete accident when he was building the persona. But it had worked, because Jack had a pretty cliche type. Almost every alpha male had that type.

When Alex reached the club, a soft touch to the bounces arm and a flirtatious smile got him in without being carded. He made his way to the bar to order a pink martini before heading to the dance floor. He found a group of girls to dance with so it didn’t seem suspicious that he was dancing alone.

That very same night, Jack’s roommates decide to drag him all the way across town to this new club that just opened. It was supposed to be really hip and full of hot chicks. Jack whined and grumbled the entire cab ride, claiming he’d be pissed if he had to go so far from home and there were only sixes in the bar. His roommates rolled their eyes and ignored his whining. Their wait in line was short, deemed attractive enough to enter the club.

Alex was walking up to the bar to buy his second drink when Jack walked up to the bar to buy his first. Alex didn’t notice the skunk at all, looking the other direction. He was making flirty eyes at a different guy down the bar.

Jack definitely noticed the sexy blonde though. She was slim and gorgeous and if he wasn’t mistaken, wearing old Blink merch that had been made sexier. He suddenly regretted all of the whining he did in the car. This place was great. He got his drink and kept an eye on her as she made her at back to a group of girls. Good, she wasn't with a boyfriend.

Alex was disappointed when the cutie from the bar didn't follow him back to the dance floor. Oh well, he still had time to snag a guy. It was fun to just be here as it was. He danced for quite a few songs, this drink going down faster than the first. Soon he found his way back to the bar again, ordering the same.

As Alex leaned against the bar, waiting for his order, he felt hands on his waist and a chest pressed against his back. His eyes flutter shut for a brief second. This was what he lived for. His drink came and a suspiciously familiar hand came forward holding a credit card to pay for it.

Jack was in love. Or at least in lust. This girl's hips were just the right size, shape, and height for him to rest his hands on. He leans in close to her ear. "God, you're gorgeous. I thought I saw an angel at first." He purrs. It wasn't his usual pick up line, but this girl was special.

Alex actually froze when he heard Jack's seduction voice at his ear. What fuck was Jack doing this far across town. He sipped his drink to calm down. He had to roll with it otherwise he'd get caught. He could pull the normal routine and it'd all be fine.

Jack loved when a girl played hard to get. Absolutely loved it. It was a chase then. He hums into her ear, slipping a few fingers under her crop top. "Your skin is so soft. I bet it's soft all over." He continues. He wanted this girl bad.

Alex closed his eyes and counted to ten. No wonder Jack got laid as often as he did. If this was how he hit on women normally, it was a wonder why they didn't drop their panties right in the club. Since he couldn't speak without giving himself away, his tips his hips back to grind against Jack. He smiled flirtily before going towards the dance floor.

Jack followed like a lost puppy, needing to feel that ass against him again. They ended up in the middle of the dance floor, the gorgeous girl dancing with her ass pressed to his crotch. It was a glorious ass. He rests his hands on her upper thighs, caressing the bare skin there.

Alex tried not to freak out at the contact. Which he was liking. He was it liking far too much. This was his best friend. His bandmate. Someone he had to see for almost every day of the foreseeable future.

Jack started whispering dirty things in her ear once it seemed like she was down for the direction they were going. She didn't say a word but the way her body melded against his and the way she ground back on him just a bit harder told him enough.

Alex was getting weak kneed at Jack's words. He'll even a straight man would be getting weak kneed. Sure the dirty talk was based around pussy, but hell, it was simple enough to convert it to ass in his mind. And Jack's voice was a turn on in its self. He couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped when Jack started talking about bending him over Jack's couch and fucking him hard. It was even worse because he knew what Jack's couch looked like. He knew what it felt like against his bare skin. To be fucked over it was easy enough to imagine.

Jack grinned triumphantly at the moan. He slid her hair all to one side to kiss up her neck when he noticed something distinctly familiar. How could he not recognize the tattoo that his best friend had been carrying around for years. That's why the hips had felt familiar. God. This sexy blonde was Alex. Without breaking a step, he kisses Alex's neck, pretending he hadn't seen the tattoo.

"Maybe you don't want me to fuck your pretty little cunt. Maybe you're much kinkier than that." Jack purrs, pulling Alex tighter against his body. "Maybe you'd feel better with my fingers in your pretty little ass? Your ass that looks absolutely stunning in this tight little skirt. I bet it'd look better in nothing at all."

Alex moans louder this time. He wasn't thinking anymore. He completely forgot to cover his skull tattoo today but he normally did. So he didn't even consider the possibility that Jack had seen it.

Jack was half hard at the point, grinding into Alex's ass. "Maybe we'd go to your place instead, Lex. I know you've got enough lube to last us the weekend. I bet you're a little cumslut. I've heard the way you moan for men to fill you. Fuck, we have a week left till tour, I could keep you locked away in your room for that time. Just fucking your tight little ass senseless." He moans the last part.

Alex initially tenses when he realizes his be found out. But he felt Jack get harder as he spoke, clearly not put off by the thought of fucking Alex. The scenario Jack was describing, being used a cumdumpster till they left for tour, it was one of Alex's biggest fantasies. He moans and grinds back against Jack.

Jack grins when Alex doesn't pull away and sucks on the skull tattoo. "I wanna hear your gorgeous voice absolutely wrecked from screaming my name. From begging me to fuck you harder, deeper. You've seen me hard. You know just how deep I'd get. Just how much your tight little ass would have to stretch around me. Have you imagined it before?"

Alex's mind followed the words, desperate for exactly what Jack was saying. Jack had a huge cock from he'd seen. Alex had imagined it before. A few times when he was low on other visual aids. He whimpers, too incoherent to say actual words.

The whimpers threw Jack for a loop. He'd made plenty of women moan or beg with his words. But never whimper. Alex was so needy, something he'd never expected out of his best friend. Not that he expected the clothes or the makeup either. But Alex's reactions to his words. They were the opposite of negative. Jack's mind immediately went to cataloging all of the places he could fuck Alex in Alex's apartment.

Jack clearly had no filter at this point as he started rattling off his ideas. "You look so hot tonight we might not make it past your front door. I'd press your chest against the hardwood and I'd only have my spit as lube. You'd feel every thrust... Oh fuck, maybe we'd make it to the living room and you could ride me in that stupid chair. I bet you like riding big cocks. Makes you feel like you're in charge. Like you have the reigns. When really a well timed hair pull would make you submit like a starving rent boy."

Alex was like liquid at this point. But he was damn well needy enough to spin around and look at Jack, seeing his face for the first time that night. Alex's eyes were wide with need, his pupils too dilated to see any color. He bites his lip nervously and whimpers. "Please don't be joking." He pleads. He was rock hard under his skirt and his ass felt so empty. He needed this. He needed Jack.

Jack grins and grabs Alex's jaw, kissing him hotly. He grabs Alex's ass with his free hand, pulling flush. He rolls his hips teasingly, grinding their cocks together. It was a new sensation for him, but not at all unpleasant. "No jokes, baby." Jack promises. "Let's catch a cab, yeah?"

Alex again was jello. He bucks his hips against Jack's, moaning into his neck. "My house." Was all he could get out, too desperate to get Jack's cock inside of him somewhere.

Jack grins and takes his hand, leading him out of the club to catch a cab. Jack told the driver Alex's address and rested his hand on Alex's inner thigh as they rode. He leans over, pushing Alex's hair to the side. "I think for our first go we're going to do it against the wall in your room after you've stripped and taken your makeup off. I wanna see the real you. I want to see the Alex I know. And then I'm going to push him against the wall and fuck him until he can't think anymore. I've seen the way you get lost in your mind, Lexy. I'll fix that for you. You'll be on a cloud when you finally paint the wall with your come."

Alex lets out a nervous giggle, shifting so Jack’s hand was closer to where he needed him. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe that Jack had found him at that specific bar, on that specific night, had decided to hit on him, had figured out it was Alex and not some random woman, had still wanted to take him home. Hell from the state of Jack’s erection while he spoke, it had seemed like he got even more aroused at the realization that it was Alex.

Jack smirks as Alex moves closer to his hand, moving his hand back to where it had been on the singer’s thigh. He squeezes carefully, licking the outer shell of Alex’s ear. “That’d just be our first go. I think I’ve got two or three in me. Your ass in that skirt will be burned in my eyelids till the day I die. I haven’t decided what to do the second time around. Maybe I’ll take you nice and slow on your comfy bed. Make you beg for more, for anything just so you can actually get off. Or maybe I’ll bend you over the end of the bed, you’ve got such a high bed that you’d have to be on your tippy toes just to balance as I fuck your tight little boy pussy.”

Alex shivers, already so close to the edge. When did Jack get so fucking good with his words? It seemed so natural for Jack, his tongue formed the words fluidly. He wondered how that tongue would feel other places. The ear had just been a taste and even there it was erotic. Fuck.

Jack could see just how turned on Alex was. The skirt did little to hide the small tent forming at Alex’s crotch and the shiver was a tell tale sign. He growls in Alex’s ear, “Don’t come. If you come before I do, you’ll be punished, understood?”

The order was what fucked Alex. He had a thing for being dominated. He lets out a low moan, just before he comes in his underwear and all over the skirt. This happens just as the cab pulls up in front of his house.

Jack squeezes his knee in warning. “Can’t take orders I see, I’ll have to fix that.” He growls lowly in Alex’s ear. “Go unlock the house and go clean that shit off your face. Be naked and on your knees in your room before I get up there. Leave the cum where it is.”

Alex is out of the car and moving before the words register in his conscious mind. Embarrassingly enough, he could feel the residual cum sliding down his leg as he hurried to the front door. He fumbled as he unlocked the door but got it open after a few tries. He all but runs upstairs to take off his makeup and wig. Once the wig is safely away and his face is clean, he peels off his clothing and kneels in the middle of his room. He has no idea how he’s supposed to kneel, so he kneels casually with his ass on his heels and his hands on his knees with a bit of a slouch in his back.

Jack appears in the doorway then, having paid the cabbie. He frowns at Alex’s position. “Don’t know how to kneel either I see. Don’t know anything at all probably. I guess I’ll have to teach you.” He walks over to Alex, grabbing a fist full of blue hair and yanking him up so his back was straight but his ass stayed on his heels. “Back straight at all times unless I tell you otherwise.” He says, circling Alex like prey. “Hands crossed at your wrists and behind you. Right over left.”

Alex moans when his hair is used to manhandle him. He quickly corrects the way his hands are. He felt the instinctual need to obey Jack. His mind was starting to get foggy too. It was a good foggy, the kind that made him feel light and happy. He trusted Jack to keep him safe so he let himself sink into the fog, all he could focus on was Jack’s voice, the feel of the carpeting under his knees, and the cum that was drying on his thighs.

Jack watched his pupils dilate and smirked. He understood immediately what was happening. He runs his fingers through Alex’s hair lovingly and bent to kiss his head. He straightens up then and glances around Alex’s room, spotting the chair that was in it. He goes and sits down in it, his knees a 90 degree angle. “Alex stand up and walk over to me. I want you bent over my knees, your cock between my thighs.” He orders, watching in amazement as Alex gracefully stood from the kneel and followed directions.

Jack helped him lay over his knees, squaring his ass up perfectly. Then Jack stretched his neck and shoulders, getting out any kinks in it that could be there. It had been a while since he fell this deep into domination. It felt so good, so natural for him and Alex was turning out to be a pretty good partner. Other than the lack of information, of course, but hell, this just meant Jack could teach him how he wanted.

Resting one hand between Alex’s shoulder blade, Jack let the other one trail along the singer’s inner thighs. His skin was so soft, having shaved for the skirt. It was slightly tanner than Jack’s but that was something he already knew having seen Alex naked more times than he could be bothered to count. Now it was different though, the impending punishment and what lies past that would change the entire course of their friendship. Jack couldn’t find a single reason to care.

The first smack came down as a surprise to Alex, Jack’s fingers had been trailing from his spine to the back of his knee in lazy patterns. He squeaks and jumps, but maintains the position that Jack had put him in. It was crazy how the fog only seemed to get thicker as his ass tingled from the spanking.

“You will get 14 in total. I want you to count them out loud. If you miss a number, we start again. You will not come, you will not speak any words other than the numbers. If you want me to stop, say Towson. I will stop and that will be the end of our fun tonight. Is that understood? Reply with ‘Yes, sir’ if that is acceptable.” Jack says, his voice dropping as he gets into his mindset.

Alex tries not to moan as he gets hard again. The instructions repeated in his head like a mantra. “Yes sir.” He whispers, his eyes drifting shut as he waited for the next smack. The warm sting of the first one felt so good, it was one of the only things the fog was letting him process. His words were answered with two sharp hits to opposite cheeks. He is quick to count them off. “Two... ThrEE.” The stinging got more intense. It was a good intense. A sweet, sweet burn that only made him tingle.

Jack changed up the timing between hits and also the level of strength he used. He took great care in making sure he didn’t damage Alex in any way that would be permanent. A sore ass the next day would be a given, but nothing more. He soaked in the moans and whimpers that mixed with the sounds of Alex’s counting. The final smack was more of a caress. Alex’s ass was bright red and had to be throbbing.

Jack runs his hand up along Alex’s spine. “You’re such a good boy. So reactive, so needy. I swear you were leaning into them.” He purrs. He runs his hand through Alex’s soft hair, which elicits a purr like noise from Alex. He grins. “How are you feeling sweetie? Should we go to bed and finish in the morning? Or are you ready for the real fun?”

Alex’s first attempt at words is just a mumbled slur. But his second attempt was far more understandable. “More fun, sir.” He moans softly, wiggling his ass needily. All he could think about now was the feel of Jack stretching him and filling him. He’d be stretched so far around Jack’s girth.

Jack nods and bends to kiss the small of his back before he manhandles Alex up and carries him over to the bed. He lays the man on his stomach in the middle of the bed before he takes time to undress. He lets his fingers tease himself; running across his chest, tweaking his nipples, caressing his inner thigh. Alex's cherry red ass was enough of a turn on, just staring at it.

As soon as he was ready, Jack dug in Alex's night stand to find a bottle of lube and a condom. Even with Alex he wasn't going to chance it. He climbs onto the bed behind Alex, who seemed almost asleep on the bed. The singer was completely relaxed and willing, even his breathing had slowed down. Whatever Jack was planning on doing was bound to feel good. It was a given.

Jack parts Alex's knees and kneels between them, coating his fingers. Alex as so relaxed the first finger was simple to push in. He did it with no foreplay or warning. Alex had said more fun, and he knew his safe word. Alex moans as he's entered.

Jack moves his finger teasingly, taking his time to inventory each fold with the pad of his finger. As Alex loosened even more, he slips a second finger in, letting Alex feel the burn of two fingers for just a second before it went away. The two fingers scissors and made room for three and then four. He specifically stays away from Alex's prostate.

Jack pulls his fingers out and rolls the condom onto his cock. He coats the latex in lube before leaning over Alex's almost lifeless body to guide himself in. Jack couldn't believe how deep Alex had fallen. Especially with this being probably his first time. Alex was giving him complete control and it was such a heady feeling. Jack just had greater responsibility in reading Alex's body language to make sure he wasn't hurting him.

Alex whimpers as Jack pressed into him. Even with the condom muffling the details of Jack's cock, it was still huge. The four finger prep had done little to actually prepare Alex. The stretch seemed to go on for ever too, Jack was definitely the longest cock he'd ever taken as well.

When Jack finally bottomed out, Alex was already close, despite having come once before. He slowly adjusted to Jack's size and soon enough Jack was moving. Jack worked his hips in long slow out strokes and sharp in strokes. With every slap of Jack's hips against his ass, Alex could feel the rawness that was left behind by the spanking. The hair around Jack's cock added yet another texture as it roughly rubbed against his cheeks when Jack would pound into him.

Jack wasn't going to last long. Not with the beautiful scene they had going. It'd been long enough since he had a good scene. His hips speed up as he gets closer and closer to climax. He wiggles his hand under Alex's hips to grasp his cock and pull him to completion in time with Jack. Alex came first, no surprise.

Jack pulled out slowly, kissing up Alex's back as he came down from his high. He could tell Alex was still deep in his mind and would need quite a bit of help getting out of it. After a moment or so, Jack hauled himself up to take off his condom and get a rag to clean Alex up. He found his own boxers and pulled them on along with one of Alex's sleepshirts. Fabric on his bottom would be too rough, so Jack left him naked.

Jack climbed into bed then and pulled Alex to him. Generally people in the state Alex was in would get extremely clingy and needy when they came out of it. Jack couldn't wait. He already loved cuddling with Alex and babying him. Jack definitely didn't plan on ending up in his best friend's bed that night but he couldn't be happier with the results.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
